Su vida
by smarty261196
Summary: Mientras observa embobado a su hijo mientras gatea , Hades recuerda como conoció a una diosa que le cambiaría la vida


Estaba sentado en su trono , observando al niño que gateaba delante de él , con una pequeña sonrisa , que a una persona normal le parecía diminuta , pero cualquiera que le conociera diría que era inmensa viniendo del mismo rey del inframundo Hades. Hace años , si le hubieran dicho que iba a tener a un hijo suyo gateando por su sala del trono a un hijo suyo , él hubiera reído con ganas , ¿quien se iba a casar con él , el rey del inframundo ni mucho menos tener un hijo con él? E incluso si se llegara a casar con él , siendo el rey del a muerte , le sería imposible tener un hijo. Pero resulta que si que había una persona dispuesta a casarse con él : su sobrina Persefone , hija de Demeter y Zeus , y diosa de las cosechas. Al principio le pareció una diosa más , pero un día la conoció mejor gracias a una conversación que tuvieron junto a un lago. Él se sorprendió mucho de que ella no saliera corriendo nada más verle , y en cambio , le hablara como si el fura alguien inofensivo , y no el dios de la muerte. Se estuvieron viendo durante más de un año , y cada vez ambos encontraron que ellos eran mucho más parecidos de lo que en principio creían , eran dos solitarios , pero o por propia voluntad : él , por su condición de dios de la muerte , y ella , porque su madre no quería que tuviera contacto con otros dioses , además de su desagrado por las costumbres de sus compañeros Olímpicos , y como eso , muchas cosas más.

Uno de esos días , Hades se armó de valor , y le dijo las palabras más difíciles de decir para alguien enamorado , le preguntó que si quería salir con él , que si quería ser su pareja. Ella aceptó , y de su noviazgo se enteró rápido todo el Olimpo , y aunque muchos dioses animaban a la pareja , Demeter se negaba a eso , y decidió separarles por las malas en vista de que su hija no quería dejar a Hades. Este se entristeció mucho por ello , y volvió a ser el oscuro dios que era antes de conocer a Persefone. Pero un día consiguió encontrarla , y tomo una decisión un tanto arriesgada : montó en su carro negro con caballos igualmente negros , y , saliendo e lo profundo de la tierra, agarró a Persefone por la fuerza , haciendo que esta se asustara mucho , e incluso le gritara y le dijera que le soltara , pero él no cedió a sus gritos. Ya en el inframundo , Persefone le exigió a Hades que le soltara , pero este le dijo que no , y que no dejaría que nada les volviera a separar , y que si ella se iba el no respondería de sus actos. Persefone , ante lo dicho por el dios , solo pudo aentir , pues ella también habia echado de menos al dios , y le pregunto como iba ha hacer para poder estar untos , pues su madre jamas les dejaría por las buenas. Este le dijo ue Demeter seguramente esté buscandola en estos momentos , y que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que estaba en el inframundo , por eso le dijo que comiera de una granada varias de las semillas , para así asegurar que estuviera seis meses allí con él , cosa que ni su madre podría negar. Como dijo Hades , Demeter buscó por la tierra y el cielo , desatendiendo sus obligaciones como diosa , y haciendo que Zeus interviniera para poder poner paz en esa situación. Zeus llamó a Hades poco después , pues ambos dioses llegaron a la conclusión de que el único sitio en l que podía estar era en el inframundo, y también le pidió que fuera Presefone.

Ambos dioses fueron al Olimpo , donde se encontraron a Zeus y a Demeter. Esta exigió recuperar a su hija , pero Hades le dijo que ya había comido de la comido de la comida del inframundo , por tanto , ya estaba ligada a el por siempre. Zeus , viendo una posible solución , propuso que Persefone permaneciera seis meses en la tierra junto a su madre , y los otros seis junto a Hades en el inframundo. Persefone quería estar siempre con Hades , pero no se atrevía a desobedecer a su padre , ni tampoco romperle el corazón a su made , y aceptó la proposición. Pasaron los decenios , y Hades estaba feliz de que Persefone estuviera con él , y eran una de las parejas más felices de entre los dioses , para alegría de ellos y de Demeter , que al final vio a Hades como un buen marido , aunque jamás lo llegara a reconocer delante de nadie. Lo único que les faltaba para su felicidad era tener un hijo, pero él sabia que era imposible concebir vida allí , en el inframundo , y él, como dios de la muerte , tampoco podía tener hijos , por lo que se entristeció por ello. Lo hablo con Persefone , y ella decidió que al menos lo intentarían , que si habían conseguido estar juntos pese a las adversidades , ellos podría con todo , i obrar el milagro de que naciera un niño en el inframundo. Al cabo de un mes de intentarlo , Persefone se quedó embarazada , para alegría de Hades , y del resto de Olímpicos , aunque había un problema , cuando su madre se fuera como todos los años a la superficie para pasar los seis mese correspondientes en la tierra , ¿con quien se quedaría el niño? Esa permuta se vio contestada cuando Demeter habló con Hades y Persefone , y decidió que ya no era necesario que ella viniera a la tierra , pues comprendió que ella era igualmente feliz en el inframundo junto a Hades , y , aunque no comprendía sus motivos , si Persefone era feliz , a ella no le importaba donde estuviera , más aun ahora que iba a tener un hijo , y Demeter tampoco quería separar a un hijo de su padre , pues entendía lo que se sentía mejor que nadie. Esas palabras fueron acojidas por ambos con alegría , y seis meses después , nació el niño , un niño de pelo igual de negro que el de su padre y ojos del mismo color ámbar que los de su madre.

Y ahí estaba él , el dios Hades , considerado por muchos como un dios frío y sin sentimientos , observando embobado como gateaba un niño de paneas un año de vida

-Estas para hacerte una foto , Hades ; dijo una voz femenina. Hades levantó la vista , y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Persefone

-Hola Persefone , pensé que llegarías para la hora de cenar ; respondió este, mientras cogía al niño y se acercaba a Persefone la besaba

-En realidad es la hora de cenar querido , se te ha pasado el día volando mirando al niño gatear otra vez , ¿verdad? ; dijo ella , sonriendo y cogiendo al niño , mientras le hacía caras y este sonreía

-Es algo hipnótico , deberías probarlo alguna vez ; se defendió el dios , sacando una pequeña sonrisa a la diosa

-Bueno , vamos ha hacerle la cena a Zefiro y después cenamos nosotros , ¿vale? ; dijo ella , pasando por la puerta que daba al comedor , donde había varias almas al servicio de ambos dioses para preparar la cena

-Me parece bien , Persefone ; dijo ese , imitándola , y cerrando la puerta tras de si…

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Bueno ¿que os ha parecido?¿os ha gustado? Me parecía curioso hacer este fic , lo tuve en la cabeza durante varios días , y he decidido hacerlo como una forma de ver a Hades de una forma un poco más humana , con un hijo. Me parecía curiosos, eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado el oneshot , dejad reviws , decid que os gusta y que no , y como siempre , que la inspiración os acompañe


End file.
